


Things That Don't Matter

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A bit sad, Barry is used to it, Len is an ass, M/M, for the most part not though, talking about morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len talk about the incident at Farris Air Testing Facility - after they had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot with my favourite pairing! ;)
> 
> It's not edited.

* * *

“Are you serious?” Barry asks and can’t help himself but laugh.

Len, who is lying next to him, frowns and aches an eyebrow. “You disagree with me there, Scarlet?”

“Is this stupid nickname really necessary?”

“Why, you don’t like it, _Scarlet_?”

Barry rolls his eyes and ignores the other man’s smirk. Len is like a little kid when it comes to these things, if he notices that something annoys you he will go on with it till he gets another rise out of you.

There is something else he rather wants to talk about, anyway.

“To answer your question, no, you ass, of course I’m not agreeing with you,” he replies firmly and can’t help but feel a bit angered by the memory of _that_ night. “You betrayed me and set a number of people loose who don’t only have the powers to hurt others but lack the conscience and moral code not to.”

“You know, Scarlet, it should worry you when you start to see yourself as both judge and jury,” Len replies and gives him a rather unkind smile.

“I do that?” Barry snorts and sits up. While he feels still loose and warm for the most part from the amazing sex they just had, he can sense a familiar tensions starts to return again.

“What would you call it?”

“Precautions?”

Len gives him an unimpressed look at that and Barry fights the urge to roll his eyes all over again.

“Okay, let’s say you would have had to deal with them,” he suggests with a bitter smile. “What would you’ve done?”

“Not lock them away in a private prison and certainly not intending to do the same on a deserted island,” the other man replies easily

“Oh my, what a change in your moral standards your suddenly have.” Barry chuckles and enjoys how Len frowns at him then.

“What you and your little friends did wasn’t exactly a prime example for moral high standards either, so don’t belittle me.”

“You’re a criminal, Len.” Barry meets the other man’s eyes firmly. “You’re a murderer. You pick and choose your moral standards however they fit you. You didn’t betray me because you thought what we did was wrong and you didn’t do it either because you felt pity for Mardon and the others.” A familiar anger starts to simmer in his guts and he forces it down, not willing to let it flare up again.

“You, your sister and Rory betrayed me because you were able to gain something from it, there is nothing more to it than that and don’t try to tell me some ridiculous lie about you trying to look out for my soul.” He snorts and shakes his head in a nearly bemused way. “You’re probably the last person who should try to lecture me on these kind of things.”

Len doesn’t seem particularly angered or upset by his words and Barry hasn’t expected him to be. Instead, the other man eyes him thoughtful.

“Maybe,” Len finally concedes with an easy smile as he studies him. “But as you’ve said before I’m a criminal and we don’t take rules too serious or care too much about what's right. What’s about you? Aren’t you supposed to be the hero, Scarlet?”

Barry frowns and shrugs before he lays back down and rolls onto his side so that he faces Len.

“I am and I’ll always try to help people and keep them safe but the world we are currently living in still has troubles to keep up with all the changes and they are just now getting there to be able to handle people with powers.”

And considering some of the possible ways he has heard of with which the government has come up so far to deal with _Metas_ and powered people in general, he thinks that he himself would probably honestly prefer their former _pipeline_ by far.

“So, shipping people off to a remote island or locking them away in isolation is an acceptable solution?” Len asks incredulously and Barry is sure he is daft on purpose now.

“Of course it isn’t, don’t be an ass.” He huffs but can’t help but smile when the other man’s fingers start to lightly trace his arm, a not very subtle hint that he is probably up for a second round.

Seeing that the city has been unusually calm the last couple of days, Barry thinks the chances are pretty good that he wouldn’t get called away by some emergency the police couldn’t handle themselves within the next half an hour – he told Cisco that he wouldn’t be available for saving old grannies or kittens tonight, after all.

“It would have been temporary, till we came up with something better,” he goes on and reaches out to trace the other man’s lips lightly. “You really think we would have left them there to rot? We aren’t cruel, Len, we know that this wasn’t the best solution but our options were very limited.”

“Excuses,” Len replies and closes his eyes when Barry’s finger move on from his lips to his cheek before he starts to trace his features lightly.

“Of course,” Barry agrees and smirks as he watches the other man who can be so damn infuriating at times, though, he has realized a while ago that this is probably one of the reasons he feels so drawn to him. While Len really doesn’t much care about others, with the exception of Lisa and a very limited number of friends, he isn’t a psychopath or malicious.

And he is honest, something Barry doesn’t always like but all in all still appreciates.

He can also be completely open with him, more than with anybody else. Even Iris.

“Because we get secretly off by torturing others with solitary and locking them away in cold damp cells,” he tells him drily but smiles when Len crack an eye open and shoots him an amused looks. He gets more serious again as he goes on, though. “Imprisoning people isn’t something any of us took lightly and I know that it wasn’t ideal how we handled everything but I still don’t know how we could have done it differently. Those people had and in many cases still have very dangerous powers and they were and are intent on hurting or even killing others. Should we’ve just let them? Hope that the police takes care of them somehow or that the military gets involved? People like Eiling?”

“Maybe.” Len shrugs before he catches one of Barry’s fingers between his teeth when they traced his lips again. He bites it lightly before he flickers his tongue over its tip, which causes Barry to shudder. He lets go of it and sits up.

“Maybe,” he repeats and moves closer to him. “Doesn’t really matter anymore, though, does it?”

Barry closes his eyes and lays his head back to allows the other man better access to his throat as he leans down and starts to kiss and suck on his sensitive skin there.

 _No_ , he thinks. _It doesn’t._

At least not to the likes of Len.

He wonders whether the other man knows about the girl that got crushed under a partly collapsing building when Mardon – or Weather Wizard as he has actually started to call himself now – fought with him about two months ago. He wonders whether the other man knows what it means to be responsible for a little girl’s death.

Probably not.

Len isn’t cruel but he is a pragmatic person and good at locking emotions away that could trouble him to function. Barry knows that the other man didn’t have an easy life either and that this is the reason why he looks at the world in such a cynical way, why he prefers to see it as his play ground for his _games_ instead of what it actually is or why he likes being _Captain Cold_ so much, a persona bigger than life, someone who just couldn’t be real.

Barry turns his head slightly and brushes his lips against the other man’s temple.

“No,” he agrees and meets Len’s cool blue eyes with a faint smile. “It doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
